The Unknown Potter
by TurnThePaiges
Summary: Just a little thing I thought of, PLEASE tell me if I should continue! Or, since I'll forget, ask me if you could continue it!
1. Her Apperance

The battle was over. No more worried days running from Voldemort, wondering if his friends are ok, and spending hours on end picturing the girl he loved, because she was in his arms.

Harry looked around the once magnificent Great Hall, at the friends and family that fought with and for him. Everyone injured was on their way back to good health, no one was arguing, but he couldn't help but feel something was missing. As Professor McGonegel repaired the room with Kingsley Shacklebolt, he felt an air of expectancy around him. He shifted, was is it, he wondered.

Suddenly, there was a rumble like thunder, that shook the room awake. Was a Death Eater coming, to finish the job his master couldn't? Harry immediately drew his wand, as a thick, purple fog filled the room, making it impossible to see. But moments later, it cleared, and the room was the same as before.

"Holy sh*t! God damn it, Dumbledork! The f*ckin' war had to end and transfer me here in the middle of my God damned finals, didn't it? Now I'm all bruised and... God damned motherf*cker,my heels broke! This is the second time this month!"

Everyone stood in silence as the teenage girl cussed for five minutes straight, in a mixture of awe, humor and confusion crossed their faces. This girl was 17, a red head with neon pink streaks in her hair, with freckles dusted across her face, making her chocolate brown eyes stand out more. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt of pink and black stripes, light blue skinny jeans and a pair of lace up black high heeled boots, one of which were broken.

She finally stopped cussing and looked around herself, obviously still pissed but looking for someone, apparently. This is when we snapped back to our senses and pointed our wands at the unknown girl. "Geez, don't get your panties in a wad, I don't have my wand out, I come in peace, blah blah blah blah blah! You'd think Dumbledork's portrait would've told you I was coming!"

McGonegell quickly asked who she was, and to tell her off for calling Dumbledore Dumbledork. She answered "Chillax, I'm just looking for my bro who doesn't know I exist. Cuz, someone *cough* Dumbledork *cough* didn't tell anyone about me and sent me to the US, since it'd be "safer"."

"Still, who are you?" McGonegell asked, now curious about this girl who reminded her of a young James Potter.

"I go by Em, but my full name is Emilia Calla Lily Evans... I mean, I guess Potter now."


	2. Malfoy's Judgement

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Did he know about this? Did he know he had a twin? As Harry stared at the only relative he had left, she looked around the room, try to take in everyone and everything. She stopped looking after seeing Lucius Malfoy though.

"You son of a b*tch!" she said, as she threw up her hands, pushed them towards him and a gust of wind picked him up and held him against the crumbling castle wall. Nacrissa and Draco Malfoy tried getting him down with magic, but nothing would work. Emilia strode to him, shouting above the howling wind, "On July 14, 2007, you took the life of my older brother! His name was Zachary Joseph Paige, a muggle, and it was four days after his 14th birthday! I watched from the closet, a helpless first year, a ten year old little girl, as you tortured my brother to death! Do you know the pain you caused me and my family? My little brother and sister don't remember him because they were 3 and 5 years old! My mother lost her first born, and you sit her in complete calmness?!". She said, as the wind dropped him to the floor.

Before anyone had time to react, she lifted her hand, palm open, and said "Ludicium ab Innocentio!" while he attempted standing, then dropped down, crying in pain. Kingsley then regained his mind and grabbed Emilia's hands, pinning them behind her back. She didn't struggle, and bitterly answered when Mrs. Malfoy sobbed, asking what she did. "It translates to Judgment of the Innocent. He is now feeling the pain he put upon his victims and their families. He may still live, but it depends on his acts. I created it for this day, and for the day I use it on my Father".


End file.
